The present invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing technique thereof and in particular to a technique effectively applicable to a manufacturing method of a module.
Mobile communication equipment such as cellular phone adopts a module of such a structure that the following is implemented: for example, a surface mount semiconductor chip over which a power amplifier, an antenna switch, or the like is formed and a surface mount chip component over which a capacitor, a resistor, or the like is formed are mounted over one and the same substrate. The semiconductor chip and the chip component are mounted over the module substrate by solder connection. In addition, they are covered and protected with insulating resin.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-208668 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device comprising: a semiconductor chip having a plurality of pads formed over its main surface; a chip component having connecting terminals formed at both ends; a module substrate over which the semiconductor chip and the chip component are mounted; a soldered joint at which the chip component is connected with substrate-side terminals of the module substrate by solder; and a sealing portion that covers the semiconductor chip, chip component, and soldered joint and is formed of low-elasticity resin, such as insulating silicone resin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-368186 (Patent Document 2) discloses a modular device of plastic molded type. The modular device is constructed as follows: at lest one of a plurality of circuit elements mounted over a wiring board and electrically connected with outer leads is sealed with a thermosetting resin composition; the entire wiring board, all the elements, and the side of the outer leads in contact with the board are sealed with resin by transfer molding.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-208668    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-368186